


A Stolen Moment

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [42]
Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Assassin in Training Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stan Hurley, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Dragons, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles and Lydia’s Children, Stiles is basically the Mitch Rapp of his universe but without the angst, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Triplets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: In the quiet of the early morning Stiles and Lydia steal some alone time with each other before the craziness of their kids and lives sweeps them up again.Day 4 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stan Hurley/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 6





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia initiates sex while Stiles is asleep.
> 
> Part 4 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. 
> 
> Today's themes is Sleepy Sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia doesn’t know exactly what woke her up but now that she’s awake the banshee knows there’s no way she’s going back to sleep anytime soon especially when there are five kids under 5 in the house who can and will appear at any given moment to demand attention. Speaking of her children Lydia lifts her head to search the bedroom for any of them, immediately suspicious of the far too quiet room. Ever since the triples learned to walk and subsequently learn to climb up the walls using their claws there’s rarely been a day where Stiles and Lydia didn’t wake up to find one of their children curled up in their bed, sprawled across one of them or clinging to the ceiling. And hadn’t that been a kick in the pants waking up one morning to find one of the triplets, Thomas, crawling across the ceiling, looking down at them with his eyes shifted like some sort of demon straight out of a horror movie, scaring the crap out of the banshee so loudly that her scream had shattered half of the second floor windows and ruptured Stiles’ eardrum so badly it had taken two and a half days for the damage to heal fully. Not finding any of their kids, in bed or crawling along the ceiling, Lydia settles back into her husband’s arms and immediately discovers what she’s sure is the thing that woke her up as Stiles sleepily shuffles forward, shoving his face into her neck and his morning wood into her ass. Shivers travel down her spine and settle low in her gut as she feels her dragon husband’s fangs drag across the delicate skin of her neck while he sleepily mouths at her jaw and his clawed fingers slide across her belly. ‘Shit that shouldn’t feel as good as it does.’ She thinks, quickly realizing that Stiles is still fast asleep when he doesn’t respond to her soft calls and that he had shifted sometime during the night, something he hasn’t really done since his early months as a new dragon. Normally Lydia would have been worried especially since now a days Stiles only shifts unconsciously when he's extremely stressed out or upset about something but Stan had sat the two of them down near the 3rd year marker of her husband becoming a dragon and had explained that the young dragon’s 1st heat cycle would be starting soon and shifting in his sleep was one of the 1st signs of his upcoming heat. Another one being increased horniness which based on the hard mass harshly digging into her ass the banshee figures her husband is already starting to experience. Lydia trembles, feeling herself getting wetter as her dragon mate's sleepy rutting and touching send waves of lust pulsing through her veins and thinks, ‘fuck it we haven’t had morning sex in forever, might as well take advantage of our chance. It might be our only one for a while.’ 

Wiggling carefully in Stiles’ arms, not wanting to wake him up just yet, Lydia manages to slip off her panties and slides up her night slip before freeing her husband’s leaking cock from his sleep pants and lines it up against the entrance of her cunt. It’s all she has to do before Stiles’ instincts take over, driving the sleeping dragon forward as he rolls on top of her, filling his mate in one quick movement and spraying her insides with his lubricant. The only thing the banshee is able to do when she’s pinned to the bed is wantonly moan, her arms filled with 250 pounds of pure dragon muscle as her husband sleepily fucks into her with a steady rhythm, his claws and fangs lightly scraping against her skin while he moves. Her ears are filled with soft sleepy purring as something moves under the blanket, sending a flash of fear through her at the thought that it might be a toddler she missed before relaxing when she feels Stiles’ tail wrap around her ankle before the limb pulls her legs further apart and sends his cock deeper into her insides. A particularly hard hit to her G-spot has Lydia nearly screaming out in pleasure before she bites into the dragon’s shoulder to stop herself from potentially waking up their toddlers and cutting this delicious ecstasy short. A metallic taste fills her mouth as Stiles shudders underneath her mouth and groans, burying his head even further into her neck before his hips start picking up speed, pounding into her guts relentlessly. Her husband releases another deep groan that slowly turns into her name as he picks his head up and stares sleepily at his mate, his hips never losing their rhythm.

“Mmmh what a way to wake up.” 

The dragon groans, pressing his lips against his mate's, watching his fangs as he continues to pound away into her inviting wet heat, purring when the banshee bites into his shoulder again and moans into his skin. Stiles’ lizard brain whines at the muffled sound of his mate’s pleasure, demanding the dragon to please their mate so they can listen to her delicious sounds.

“Lyds wanna hear you baby, wanna hear how much you love my cock filling you, wanna hear how good I make you feel.”

“D-Dooon't wanna ah-ah wake up the kids. Don’t want youuuuu to haaaaaaaave to stop.”

Lydia moans, her body trembling in absolute heaven as Stiles’ tail slips between their bodies to rub at her clit, dragging his cool scales across the sensitive nub. The banshee can feel her husband's shit eating grin against her neck, twisting her head to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him before he winks and slams his cock purposely into her G-spot making her cry out in pleasure. 

“Don’t worry I can hear all the members of our little gang of troublemakers watching Paw Patrol in the living room, you can be as loud as you want baby. Fucking sing for me Lyds.” 

Stiles grins down at his mate as he picks up the speed of his thrusts, finally fully awake and ready to please his mate. The strawberry blonde’s face twists in pleasure as he nails her G-spot without fail, rubbing at her clit until her orgasm washes over her, her cunt squeezing his cock tightly while he fucks her through the aftershocks. The scent of Lydia’s orgasm has the dragon is so god damn horny he can barely think straight as he fucks his wife into the mattress, moaning loudly when his cock finally seals around her cervix and floods her womb with his searing hot release. The feeling of his mate's hot cunt pulsing around his cock has the dragon rocking his hips and coming a second time, his body burning with need to fill his mate until she's round with his clutch. The hot cum filling her along with the tail still pressed against her clit and the tugging on her cervix has Lydia coming again, moaning loudly as she clings to her husband breathless and satisfied. The mates get maybe twenty minutes of peace, cuddling and trading soft kisses while they wait for the dragon’s cock to detach before Stiles suddenly pulls back and releases a frustrated groan. The banshee barely has time to ask her husband what’s wrong before Stan’s loud gruff voice rings out across the house followed by a chorus of their children’s excited squeals.

“RISE AND SHINE, YOU LITTLE PUKE, DAYLIGHTS BURNING!” 

“GWAMPA STAN!!! GWAMPA JOHN!!!”

Stiles groans miserably, whispering that it was far too early in the morning to deal with his pseudo-sire's bullshit before yelling to the older dragon that he better have brought donuts if he’s bothering them at 7am on a Saturday. Lydia is halfway through scolding her pouting husband when his dragon mentor’s voice rings out again. 

“OF COURSE, I DID PUNK! WHAT KIND OF GRANDPA DO YOU TAKE ME FOR YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOW HURRY UP AND UNSEAL FROM YOUR MATE AND GET YOUR PUNK ASS DOWN HERE, YOU’RE DAD AND I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” 

The older dragon yells back before apparently saying something only Stiles’ dragon ears catches if the way her husband’s face scrunches up is anything to go by, giggling when he huffs that he should have never introduced his dad to the older dragon if he knew how insurable the two would be together as a couple. The two men had met just shortly after the triples had been born and had immediately taken to each other, frequently going finishing and hanging out together before finally making their relationship official a few months after meeting. The two men have been going strong ever since, so much so that everyone had started referring to Stan as Stiles’ other father. 

“Mmmh but then Stan wouldn’t be around to monitor your dad's diet when you can’t now would he?” 

“You make an excellent point babe, now stay still so we can unseal faster. I wouldn’t put it past the old man to herd to kids up here to bother us while we're still stuck together.” 

“GOT THAT RIGHT PUNK! SO, HURRY THE F UP!” 

“Fucking Stan! I swear to God if I ever see Mitch again, I’m gonna punch him in his stupid face for not warning me about him.”

“You mean the same face you have? That face?” 

“Yeah, well on him it looks stupid.”

Laughing at her husband’s petulant tone Lydia decides not to tell him that he looks even more like his other reality counterpart with his long hair, simply settling down as they wait until they can pull apart. Another 20 minutes goes by before they are finally able to separate, quickly washing up and heading downstairs before Stan makes good on his promise. Watching her husband get tackled by their gang of children under the orders of the older dragon Lydia can’t help the warm feeling blossoming in her chest as she smiles brightly at her father in-law when the Sheriff hands her a cup of coffee and a large honey cruller, happy they got a quiet moment together before the chaos that is their kids sweeps them up again.


End file.
